Princess Boarding Academy
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: Every school had its secrets, but the PBA has a dark secret. How dark. Like chocolate.


**Guess what? I'm back! Yes, guys, I'm coming back with a fresh new batch of stories this year. Now my first story is Princess Boarding Academy, a school for princesses. The story in which I'm developing is Xiaolin Dragons (based on the Kickstarter project) with my own character, Jackie Spicer, Dragon of Nature. Then I'll update Izzy the Ice Princess all winter and the other stories. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, Chronicles, and the graphic novel Dragons. They all belong to Christy Hui (I love her 3) Warnes Bros. Animation, ActionFliks Media Corporation, Genao Productions, and anybody else who own these two amazing shows. The princesses, Jackie Spicer, and a special quest own to me.**

Princess Boarding Academy

Episode 1: Welcome to PBA!

"Done!"

All the maids and butlers sighed with relief as they all glanced up at the piles of suitcases that threatened to topple each other and them.

A Hispanic girl with brown eyes clapped she hands together as she glanced at her things.

"Perfect!" she said. "Just one more thing."

Everyone tensed up. This isn't going to be good. Carlita pushed her brown hair aside as pick up her tablet.

"Sweetie dear. I think that's enough package for one year."

Everyone expect for Carlita bowed before the Queen of Spain, Lolita.

"You may be dismissed now," she said with a flick of her hand. The crowd disappeared quickly with relief that all is over. The minute a maid named Isabella closed the door, Lolita turned to the daughter.

"Sweetie, let's talk about your 'issues'", Lolita said glaring at her daughter.

Carlita sighed. She knew the talk was coming, but right now. She nodded before nodding to the bay window that was draped in light and dark green.

"Carlita. I know this is something we haven't talk about in a while, but let's talk about your powers," said Lolita.

"But Mom, I've already learned to control them and look its super easy and,"

'Don't show them!" screamed Lolita. Carlita frowned. Mother always hate her magic ever since she was born and had always called her magic 'the witches' magic.'

Lolita must have spotted Carlita fighting back her tears because she wiped the tears from her face.

"look I know you don't know how to control it, but you need to be consistent with using your magic. You might hurt someone or-"

"Worse," Carlita ended, wanting to end this conversation, once and for all.

The Queen of Spain smiled brightly at her daughter, kissed her on the cheek, raised up, and left. Carlita sighed before glancing at the window ahead. Every day she'd glanced at the window before doing her day. But now would be her last day. She glanced out and sighed.

Hope her friends are doing better than she is.

* * *

"Marina, what were you thinking?!"

The African princess winced at the sound of her father yelling at her.

"Father it's no issue and I can easily remove it and stuff," Marina explained, raising her hand in defense. She could put the blame on her older brother, Abel, but that would be impossible and-

"Marina! Are you listening to me?!"

Marina snapped into reality as she glanced at her angry father.

"There you go again! Always in your imagination, using your powers for stupid shit, and not being a perfect daughter and a princess! You will bring great shame to our country with your silly things with your 'beautiful' magic. It is a curse I tell you. A curse!" screamed her father. Everyone winced. Yes, they love their king, Baako, but he was the pain in in the behind.

"Father calms down," Marina said, handing him a cup of tea. "I will learn a thing of two at that academy and I will come back as the honorable princess that you so adored."

King Baako glanced at the tea, take a sip, and grimaced. "I hope so," he said, raising up. "Or I shall force you to become a maid for the rest for your life." He looks at his daughter, take a disgusted face at her, and left.

Marina sighed. Being a princess have its perks, but princesses have to forever perfect to keep their countries together.

Hope her super sweet friend, Alessandria, is doing better than her.

* * *

"Everything goes with everything!"

Her maids groaned but smirked. Everything is sweet around the lively princess of Italy.

"Ali,' said one of the maids, Gabriella, rolling her eyes. "But the red dress matches with your eyes."

Alessandria nodded, her red hair bounced behind her back. "But I like every color of the rainbow," she said.

Both the maids laughed. It was always so fun hanging out with her because she was always so innocent and sweet girl."

Even her father-

"King Alfonso!" both the maids said when the respected and well-beloved king enter through his only daughter's room. His gentle eyes and bright personality could have light up the room.

Alessandria looked from putting her extra tiara in one of her suitcases and squealed. "Daddy!" she said leaping into her father's arms. The maids curtsied and left, leaving the duo alone.

"Daddy why are you here?" she asked as her father set her on her bed. "This isn't because of my powers isn't it?" she asked.

King Alfonso glanced at his daughter before nodding.

"Yes dear," he said hesitantly for a moment about telling his daughter about the real world. "There are some other people that don't like your magic."

Alessandria looked at him curiously. "Who would hate my magic?" she asked, lips trembling.

"U.S.A and Britain," Alfonso finally said.

* * *

"Alexis!"

Everyone flinched at the sound of a young girls' scream throughout the castle. An elderly man directly sighed from his tea stood up, and directly to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was playing with another girl.

"Yes, Princess Kathy?" Alexis asked. The blonde glanced up from her phone.

"Alexis, I have known you since I was a toddler. It's that right?" she asked.

Alexis nodded. "Yes Your Royal Highness," he said, not sure where this is going.

She glanced back at her phone. "And you have given me everything I wanted. It's that right?" she asked.

Alexis gulped. Now he knows where this is going. "Yes Your Royal Princess," he said, wringing his hands.

"Good," she said before screaming, "Then why did you not listen to me?!"

Alexis stammered and said, "What do you mean your royal highness?"

"God Al you're so stupid," Kathy announces before storming up to him. "Mama you have to pack my things for me and you didn't do it," she announces, tying her blond hair into a ponytail.

"But Your Royal Highness-" he started, but was interrupted.

"Don't you 'But Your Royal Highness' me. I'm the Princess of U.S.A baby! That means I get everything I wanted! No expectations!" Kathy screamed. Alexis winced. Good butlers never wince, but at this case, he couldn't help it.

"Yes Your Royal Highness," he said sadly at the end.

"Good. Now pack my things and I'll be on my way," Kathy said, standing up and leaving. Her best friend, Kate of Britain, give him a sympathy look before scrambling up to follow her cousin.

Alexis sighed. It's all her parent's fault, that spoiled brat.

* * *

"Let me go!"

Kimiko Tohomiko was struggling against the guards' as they dragged her on the floor. Her black hair was wild and dirty, her clothes mud-splattered, and her hat missing. She tried to kick them away, but they hold her tight.

"Princess Kimiko, please! You know your aunt too well," said one of the guards nervously.

"I don't care! And I'm not the Princess of Japan. My cousin, Kiyomi, is!" Kimiko yelled struggling as they enter the room, threw her in, and close the door. Kimiko scrambled from the floor and tried to exit, but the door was locked.

"Please, I'm not the real Princess of Japan," she whimpered, sinking down the ground before breaking in sobs.

Minutes pass. Kimiko sniffled as she shakily stood on her legs and explored the room around her. It was a princess room that was filled with pink. Kimiko winced.

"I really like blue. Or purple. Not pink," she said. She glanced around to see a bathroom at the end. She smiled as to enter the bathroom, find the sink, and washed some water on her face. Turning off the water, she glanced towards the door that kept her captive.

Kimiko runs to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. _I'm really am trapped,_ she thought as she glanced at her clothes. There were grimy and mud-splattered from being dragged into the mud.

I'm so messy, she thought, as she opens the huge closet and looked for the towel. She grabbed one and head into the bathroom.

She removes her grimy clothes, throws them over her shoulders, enters the bathtub and turns on the water. She sighed with relief as the water crossed the bruises and cuts that covered her back.

She turned off the water, get the towel, and step out of the bathtub, finally feeling clean. She glanced at the door again.

I have to get out of here, she thought as she opens the closet and grabs the blue nightgown.

After changing into it, she glanced into her mirror. Her pale face was bruised and there was a deep cut on her cheek.

She winced at her appearance. I need to sleep, she thought as she turned her reflection away. She glanced at the bed and climbed into off the light, she glanced at the full moon at the window and stared at it until she fell asleep.

Two hours later, Kimiko woke up with a tear-stained face and with a beating heart.

"Dad," she whimpered, wiping sweat from her forehead and tying her hair back into a ponytail. She looked toward the door and gasped. She looked towards the door and gasped.

Sitting at the door, crying, was a girl with white hair and pale blue eyes. She was looking everywhere but the bed, but Kimiko recognized her face everywhere.

"Jackie!" she said as she got out of bed and went to the sobbing girl, who glanced at her way.

"Kimiko," she said, wiping the tears from her face as the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire lifted Jackie up by the hand and slowly went towards the bed. Jackie's hair was also wild but was clean and her clothes were neat and clean. Her face was untouched, but there was a really deep cut and was bleeding.

Kimiko sat her on the bed and touched Jackie's cheek gently. Jackie winced. Kimiko removes her hand quickly.

"What did they do to you?" Kimiko asked quickly.

Jackie didn't reply. She was looking towards the door, eyes wide with fear and was filling with tears. Kimiko glance at her direction and gasped. Standing at the door was a woman that looked exactly like Kimiko, but with green eyes.

"Hello Kimiko," she said simply.

 **Ohhh. Cliffhanger! I love this.**

 **Okay, so in the next episode (Don't question it) we'll meet the rest of the princesses, the teachers, and who the woman is.**

 **Oh and here's the episode guide for PBA:**

 **Episode 1: Welcome to PBA! - Best friends Carlita, Marina, and Alessandria arrived at the just made boarding school for princesses where they meet new friends and old enemies. They've also meet their new headmistress who is not what meets the eye.**

 **Episode 2: The New Princess- Headmistress Mei announces a new princess, Kimiko of Japan. But, just like Headmistress Mei, she is not what meets the eye.**

 **Episode 3: A Girly Sleepover- In order to make friends with Kimiko, Carlita, Marina, and Alessandria invited her to their annual sleepover to be better friends and roommates. But a disappearance of a fellow princess puts the four into an adventure of a lifetime.**

 **Episode 4: Bullies for Princesses- Not every princess is sweet and generous. Take with Princesses Kathy of U.S.A and Kate of Britain. But even princesses' bullies should know that actions have consequences.**

 **Episode 5: A Day in Princess Boarding School- What's a day in the schedule of PBS and our favorite princesses? Then look no further!**

 **Episode 6: Royal Family Visit Day- It's the first annual Royal Family Visit Day and the trio is dreading their families again. Meanwhile, Kimiko and Jackie are missing their families back at home.**

 **Episode 7: Royal Birthday Planner- It's Kathy sweet sixteen and Kimiko's got to plan the over the top birthday. But Kathy wants Kimiko failed miserably on her own birthday party. Jackie overhears and tries to save their own enemies' birthday.**

 **Episode 8: Dream like Peasants- Inside the dreams of our favorite (and hated) princesses.**

 **Episode 9: Halloween Bash Night! - It's Kimiko's first Halloween as royalty, and she tries to prove to the other girls that there is no such thing as ghosts. But then again,** it's **Halloween.**

 **Episode 10: Kimiko's Little Dragon- Kimiko discovered that her dragon, Zippy Lou, had stowed away on one of her suitcases, she tried to hide him away from her princess friends.**

 **See you later alligator!**

 **XOXO**

 **Wideline Andre (Everafterhigh587)**


End file.
